


sick of you

by apricotstarship



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Extremely Dubious Consent, Intoxication, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, hook's working thru some shit, in the worst possible way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotstarship/pseuds/apricotstarship
Summary: ! this is straight up just a summary without an ending, may or may not be updated to a fully written fic !please leave kudos if you'd like to see a full version!for the third time that day, hook orders smee to meet him in his room, and smees getting pretty sick of catering to hook's dick.
Relationships: James Hook/Smee
Kudos: 13





	sick of you

for the third time that day, hook orders smee to meet him in his room  
its mid-afternoon and smees getting p sick of catering to hook's dick, particularly since he'll prolly ask for another one that night  
smee goes in anyway, and hook is obviously drunk  
smee contemplates just leaving, or telling hook he's not up for it, but doesnt and gets manhandled until hook realizes something's up, at which point he offers smee a drink  
smee takes it, because 'fuck it, might as well get through this', and gives in to hook's advice of 'just relax' in the form of thrusting his hips into hook's hand  
when hook has his hand on his cock and asks "are you ready for this?" smee responds with "yes", but only means it in the sense of "you can put that in me without causing physical damage", not "i want to have sex"

as they fuck, smee is still annoyed that this is pulling him away from Real work, and now, moreso, that hook isnt picking up on properly on any of the signs that he isnt into it  
mostly because his body is Really into it  
he's still sensitive from the other 2 times they fucked that day, and smees pissed that no matter much he doesnt want it, hook knows exactly what will get him off, and his body wants it  
half his mind does too, at this point

hook warns smee not to cum too soon or he'll be punished, as a game, but he can't hold it off  
he tries to hide it, but cant help panting or the contractions of his muscles and hook notices, although primarily by something smee didnt  
by the way hook's hand feels trailing up his thigh, smee realizes he must have squirted when he came, and hook decides to 'punish' smee by overstimulating him

Real quickly it gets to be too much, and smee tells him so, and hook moves his hand to pinch smee's nipple, which he knows smee doesnt like but it feels good anyway, paired with post-nut high

once hook finishes, smee is all but a buzzed, sopping puddle of unwanted pleasure  
hook goes back to his desk and lights his double-cigar holder  
once smee manages to get his pants back on, he marches over to hook and starts aggressively making out with him, unfortunately exchanging a double-lungful of smoke  
hook is too drunk to have his normally negative reaction to kissing, so smee equally aggressively pulls away and storms out, just barely getting the door closed before he coughs his fucking lungs up

once back on deck, the crew he was working with asks if hes alright, and what the hell Happened in there? and are you drunk?  
smee denies this, partially because he's pissed that now he can't work at all today, but mostly because he is in fact drunk

he goes back into his room and sulks, confused, until dinner, after which he falls asleep immediately

he awakes livid, determined to let hook know just how fucked up yesterday was, but upon reaching hook's door he finds the ship's youngest recruit standing guard, 'to protect the captain from disturbance'  
initally, smee is still livid at this, because is the kid supposed to be a meat shield? the fuck? but then he realizes that the captain is likely hungover, and decides that he has to wait it out. he needs the captain sober, as bright eyed and bushy tailed as the man ever gets

so he goes back to his room, and tries to wank out his frustration, but it feels... wrong, somehow  
his mind keeps drifting back to yesterday, keeps dredging up the repulsion that comes as a reaction to unwanted touch  
after being Incredibly weirded out by this, smee decides to go help with breakfast and other actual work, periodically checking on the captain's door to see if there's still someone there

finally, in the late afternoon, there isnt

smee all but kicks hook's door down, he tells him what happened last night and how he feels about it  
hook agrees that its messed up, and says that he doesnt remember anything from yesterday, and asks if smee ever said 'no' to anything

smee said that he didnt, but he never said yes to anything either... until he remembers that he did

hook doesnt care though, because its fairly obvious that he didnt mean it, and he doesnt want to hurt smee further by invalidating his feelings through focusing on one word

they have a fairly civilized, understanding conversation after that, until hook lets something slip that makes it Real Obvious that he does actually remember yesterday

to which smee fucking loses it

"YOU. FUCKING. LIAR!"

"i thought it would be, i dunno, more understandable id i were blackout drunk!"

"but you FUCKING WERENT"

"i know, im sorry! but i was drunk, and i cant exactly read your mind while wasted"

"you think you can READ my MIND when youre sober??"

"thats not what i meant! i meant i cant pick up on body language, or tone, or any other hints you use to tell me things when you can't just USE YOUR FUCKING MOUTH"

"AUGHHHHHH!! you dont understand what youre like when youre drunk! what would i get in return for being upfront? threats? you doing whatever you want anyway? another SCAR?"

"DONT YOU DARE IMPLY I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, ID NEVER HURT YOU LIKE THAT"  
  
 _to be continued..._


End file.
